


Inclinazioni

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Just a sexy moment, Love and tenderness, M/M, Post Season 3, slight reference to kinks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un momento di intimità.





	Inclinazioni

**Author's Note:**

> Si nota quanto mi manchi una corretta traduzione del termine "kinks".  
> Perché mi rifiuto categoricamente di definirle perversioni.

“Sei molto impegnato?” chiese Will.

Hannibal alzò gli occhi dal libro.

Così, appoggiato allo stipite della porta con una spalla, le braccia incrociate, il viso che prometteva sarcasmo, gli ricordava il Will che era comparso davanti al vetro della sua cella tre anni dopo la sua incarcerazione.

Ma il viso di questo Will, però, segnato da molte più cicatrici, tradiva anche un’emozione ormai ben nota ad entrambi.

“Niente che non possa posticipare, perché?” Hannibal accavallò una gamba sull’altra. Così facendo mostrò a Will di aver posto la domanda solo per stuzzicarlo. Si appoggiò comodo alla testata del letto.

Will si staccò dalla porta, le braccia cascarono molli ai lati del corpo. “Se non ti disturba avrei bisogno delle tue gambe,” disse infatti senza nascondere nulla.

Hannibal abbozzò una smorfia indifferente. “Non lo definirei proprio un disturbo.”

No, affatto, considerando quello che la frase di Will implicava; il voler trascorrere i successivi minuti ad accarezzargli cosce, gambe, piedi. Will aveva una vera e propria venerazione per quelle parti del suo corpo.

Scoprirlo per Hannibal era stato insieme delizia e sorpresa; che Will fosse così manifesto nelle sue fantasie non era qualcosa che si aspettasse, pur credendo di conoscere già quella parte di Will ancora ben nascosta nel bozzolo della crisalide.

Non a caso boxer, asciugamani avvolti alla vita, accappatoi e vestaglie erano diventati abbigliamento abituale; Will amava intravedere tanto quanto svestire.

Sdraiandosi sul letto mezzo nudo a leggere, Hannibal non aveva dovuto attendere a lungo prima di vederlo comparire sulla porta.

Will non necessitava di altri inviti. Camminò verso il letto, appoggiò un ginocchio sopra al materasso e infilò una mano tra le gambe accavallate, obbligando Hannibal ad allargarle. Ne tirò una verso di sé, la presa ferma sull’interno coscia.

“Puoi anche continuare a leggere,” disse, “Se ce la fai a concentrarti.”

A Will piaceva fargli credere di essere lì per usarlo, quando in realtà era più o meno l’ultima cosa che Will era in grado di fare; intimità senza sentimento… Non ne era capace. E se l’aveva fatto in passato non doveva essergli rimasto un bel ricordo dell’esperienza.

Will condivideva col corpo anche l’anima; il linguaggio che usava serviva al gioco. Hannibal l’aveva registrato e imparato, tono ed espressioni.

“Vorrei prestare attenzione, invece,” disse Hannibal scivolando sul materasso fino a sdraiarsi. Intrecciò le dita dietro alla testa.

“Che tu sia attento o meno il risultato non cambia,” affermò Will, “Lo sappiamo tutti e due.”

Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli che c’erano molti altri aspetti di quel gioco che conoscevano entrambi e che sarebbero emersi nei minuti successivi, ma quello era uno di quei pomeriggi in cui avrebbe lasciato fare a Will come desiderava.

La mano allentò la presa sull’interno coscia e accarezzò, mentre il pollice solleticò la peluria. Will si tenne apposta al di sotto dei boxer, tracciandone il bordo a metà coscia.

Il muscolo si tese e Will di riflesso strinse un’altra volta la presa. Lasciò. Scese verso il ginocchio; le quattro dita che ne toccarono il retro stimolarono la pelle sensibile che restituì una piacevole sensazione. Hannibal si leccò le labbra, sia le carezze che l’insistente contatto visivo di Will lo stavano scaldando, come sempre accadeva.

Will lo toccava per piacere, tanto per il suo quanto per quello di Hannibal. L’attenzione che Will poneva ad ogni sua espressione e reazione era quasi maniacale, mentre ripeteva percorsi già sperimentati altre volte che sapeva bene quanto erano graditi.

Hannibal si era domandato più volte se in fin dei conti quella che lui credeva una mania di Will non fosse altro che un suo desiderio che Will aveva perfettamente interpretato. Ad ogni modo, perché indagare su qualcosa di cui entrambi godevano così tanto?

Will scese a stringere le dita attorno alla caviglia, spostò la gamba e se la mise in grembo. Iniziò a massaggiargli il piede; i pollici che tracciavano piccoli cerchi sulla pianta, le altre dita sul collo del piede, che premevano sui tendini.

Non c’era una giornata che non terminasse con un reciproco massaggio, soprattutto da quando la pratica aveva assunto connotazioni tanto intime. Così come non c’era massaggio che non terminasse in un abbraccio e col fare l’amore.

Will concentrò l’attenzione sulla zona del piede sotto alle dita, un leggero passaggio sotto ad ognuna di esse e una lunga carezza da lì alla caviglia, davanti e dietro toccando il tallone. Hannibal premette fino ad appoggiargli il piede sull’addome; gli strappò un gemito.

Will si liberò del peso, facendogli adagiare il piede a lato. “Non prendere iniziative,” disse Will, gattonando tra le sue gambe. Si inginocchiò, le mani su una coscia e sull’altra. Le fece scorrere verso l’alto, strinse, verso il basso e di nuovo verso l’alto.

Le infilò sotto i boxer solo per toccargli i fianchi; il tessuto si tese di più contro l’erezione dell’uomo rivelandone i contorni, fece scivolare le mani fuori. Si abbassò a depositargli un bacio all’altezza dell’ombelico.

“Questa zona del tuo corpo ha frainteso le mie intenzioni,” disse Will, il mento appoggiato sul basso ventre, la gola che premeva contro il suo sesso.

“L’equivoco è palese,” mormorò Hannibal.

“Palese, direi che è l’esatta descrizione dell’equivoco.” Will rise vibrando contro di lui. Hannibal cominciò a non essere più certo del fatto che gli avrebbe lasciato fare come voleva. Immagini di Will con le dita strette attorno alle lenzuola mentre lui lo prendeva da dietro gli danzarono davanti agli occhi e acuirono il desiderio.

“Non ho finito,” continuò Will, le mani scivolarono sotto ai glutei e strinsero. “Voltati.”

Sdraiato a pancia in sotto, Hannibal mosse i fianchi cercando sollievo. Will lo schiaffeggiò sul fondoschiena.

La testa di Hannibal si sollevò di scatto.

Aggiunta interessante.

“Non prendere iniziative, ti ho detto,” lo sgridò Will. Con la stessa mano con cui l’aveva colpito regalò un’altra lunga carezza sulla gamba; ritornando su alzò un lembo dei boxer, scoprì il gluteo e diede un morso.

Hannibal si tese; non per dolore, per l’ennesima sorpresa.

Il Will dominante abilmente amalgamato al Will adorante non era mai emerso prima. Hannibal stava affogando in un mare di deliziose novità e gemette rassegnato all’evidente bisogno che Will proseguisse.

“Ti piace,” Will non glielo chiese, lo affermò.

Il fatto che Hannibal rispose con un roco lamento rese abbastanza l’idea di quanto gli stava piacendo.

Will gli accarezzò i glutei, prima di abbassare i boxer con uno strattone. Li fece scivolare giù lungo le gambe: un’altra scusa per accarezzarle.

Solo quando lo ebbe completamente nudo sotto di lui, Will iniziò la tortura di baci e piccoli morsi riservati ad ogni centimetro di pelle dalla vita in giù. Gli afferrò un piede per mordergli una caviglia, pizzicò nell’interno coscia e ancora accarezzò con le mani, le labbra, la lingua, succhiò, con cura studiata in modo che ogni suono emesso fosse distinguibile.

A Hannibal sembrarono trascorrere ore e alla fine il piacere lo schiacciò come il caldo in una giornata afosa.

“Will… Will…” due volte, sospirato. Più chiaro di così non gli riusciva di essere.

“Lo so,” disse Will, piazzando una mano calda nel bel mezzo della sua schiena, “Vederti così mi fa impazzire, ma mai quanto farti venire.”

Lo invitò a girarsi nuovamente.

Poi Hannibal non vide altro che la testa castana e morbida di Will muoversi su e giù, e non sentì altro che il suono umido dei baci, del ritmico succhiare tra i gemiti di apprezzamento di Will. Giunse al limite e lo superò stretto tra le labbra di Will, con le sue mani una ad impugnarlo e l’altra su una coscia.

Fu gradevole ritornare alla realtà con calma, riprendersi con lenta gradualità, avere il tempo di godersi ogni residuo di piacere. Hannibal voltò la testa a destra.

Will era sdraiato al suo fianco; placido e rilassato sembrava un altro. “Bello spettacolo,” commentò.

“Altrettanto. Ma non sei interessato a proseguire, vedo,” disse Hannibal.

“Non c’è prosecuzione,” Will sollevò le sopracciglia, diede una scrollata di spalle, “Mi sei sembrato un po’ teso in questi giorni, ho dato il mio contributo al tuo benessere.”

Hannibal rise tornando a guardare il soffitto.

“Da cosa avresti dedotto la mia tensione?” si informò Hannibal.

“Dal fatto che non sembri indossare altro che boxer e indumenti che ti lasciano scoperte le gambe,” ribatté Will, “Lo prendo per un chiaro invito.”

Hannibal annuì, “Oh, lo era. Il tuo intuito non ha fallito neanche stavolta.”

“Fai lo spiritoso in questo modo pietoso e la prossima volta non ti basterà implorare,” lo avvertì Will. “Ma immagino che minacciarti o schiaffeggiarti non siano i mezzi giusti per dissuaderti.”

“Ognuno ha le sue inclinazioni, mio caro Will,” lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, “Tu pensa alle tue.”

“A dire il vero,” Will si voltò verso di lui, puntellandosi sui gomiti, “Spero che continuerai a pensarci tu.”


End file.
